


Fireball

by decidedlypale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidedlypale/pseuds/decidedlypale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Sterek poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireball

Everything you do, it itches.

Crawls beneath my skin and burrows deeper.

I click my teeth and see them buried in your flesh, cutting to the bone to slow you down.

But you don’t stop, you run and burn, a constant frenzied flame. 

I feel my stillness echo on your waves, clench my jaw and clutch my casing closer.

But you could spark the furnace lost in me. 

Just a touch of your live wire could slake this hunger,

And you could spark the furnace trapped in me.


End file.
